prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-4396445-20130829221907
Episode Thirteen: Having accidentally stumbled upon the fact that Mr. Fitz is A, Emily is extremely shocked -- and even rushes to tell her friends -- but she is cut short by A's threats and propositions. Later, she is sent an image of Carla Grunwald with a duct tape over her mouth -- and warned that she is next if she utters a word to her friends about what she discovered. Upon learning of the realism behind Caleb's departure, Hanna breaks down in tears, and is comforted by Travis -- who just so happens to have a secret of his very own. Later, when Ashley learns that she is pregnant (and upon realizing she has no idea who the father is) the revelation that someone may have raped her (or drugged her) came to light -- causing her to distance her to instinctively distance her self from her own daughter. When Spencer discovers that there were multiple other people at the scene of the accident the night of Wilden's murder, it appears to her that her mother may have been withholding vital information, so she calls her sister and learns she knew all along. Later, it is revealed to Melissa that Cece may have pushed Ian off the bell tower after its revealed Veronica may have knew more than she let on, and Veronica learns her breast cancer may be back. Each of the girls get a message; Aria's reveals to her that Ezra is A and that she is not safe until she rids her self of the pest... Emily's reveals to her that Mona is alive, and also that she's plotting against someone. Spencer's reveals to her that Cece is alive and well and plotting alongside two other women. Hanna's is the most frightening, and it reveals that the nightmare has only just begun. It warns that when friends turn against each other blowouts ensue. Meanwhile, a message sent to a mystery source reveals that everybody knows her secret. = Episode Fourteen: When Ezra discovers Aria broke in to her house, he phones the police, landing her in jail. Thus, Jake breaks up with her. This causes her to write notes to a random pen pal. Its unknown to her that this man is actually Ezra. Later, it's revealed to Byron that Ali's continuing to blackmail him for money now that she's alive. Emily keeps attempting to stalk Mona but is always cut short by Paige's incessant messages asking where she is and what she's doing and how long she'll be. This causes her to flip out on Spencer who denies knowing any information about Mona. Later, it's revealed to Pam that Mrs. D no longer wants her in her house, because her daughter has been "driving without a license." Spencer consoles Melissa and is shocked to learn that Ian was only in love with her for a time because Melissa kept continuing to turn him away in an effort to test his loyalties. This causes her to flip out and push her sibling away. Later, its revealed to Veronica that she has lost her job due to the fact she withheld vital information, and that her breast cancer has only begun to escalate more and more. Hanna watches from the inside out as her friends turn against each other. She is astonished to learn that Travis knows a lot more about Darren Wilden and Alison Dilaurentis than he lets on. Episode Fifteen Aria is visited in jail by a man who will not reveal his identity. Meanwhile, Ella returns to Rosewood with a man of her own -- who just so happens to have his very own ulterior motives for dating her. Later -- once Ali learns of Byron's continued infidelity -- she again blackmails him , which ignites a physical altercation between the two. When Emily learns about Mona's lingering presence, and the fact that she's alive but not functional, its revealed to her via an anonymous message that she hates the liars more than ever, so she decides to pray for her death. Meanwhile, Pamela grapples with her daughter's supposed miscreant status and the fact that she may no longer have a roof over her head if she don't find a viable, well paying job soon, and the return of Wayne brings more potentiality than expected when he reveals he earned a lot of money since he just retired. Later, it's revealed Paige has been blackmailed by A not to communicate with her girlfriend anymore and to break up with her as soon as possible, which then leads to Paily parting ways. Spencer learns that Melissa was actually pregnant and that she didn't abort or miscarry the baby. Instead, she gave the baby to Wren, the only man who she saw as truly trustworthy. Meanwhile, the return of Wren causes Veronica to flip out and call her husband, who then warns him never to come near their family again or legal consequences will be certain to follow. Later, its revealed that Wren may have treated Ali post supposed disappearance for "a mental condition that hindered her performance," and that he may have co-conspired in her conscious burial. Episode Sixteen: Its revealed that Alison Dilaurentis was diagnosed as mentally ill by Wren Kingston shortly before her disappearance but that she had ran away to Ravenswood to escape her family's oppression. Jessica finalizes her divorce. This causes her to want to invite Emily and Pamela back in her house. She goes to their house and is shocked to learn that Wayne was kidnapped. In an effort to make them invest more trust in her, Jessica vows to learn who could do such a thing. Mona's accomplice is revealed to be none other than Lucas. Even though she had vowed otherwise, Mona has begun to feel romantically attracted to her partner in crime. Hanna is arrested under suspicion of killing a local hairdresser named Cece and weirdly enough a local detective by the name of none other than Detective Wilden. She is visited in jail by her mother who vows never to let her be wrongfully prosecuted like she was. Cece secretly meets up with Ali in Ravenswood and tells her to remove her obsession with her family so she can move on to what really matters. Aria decides to run away from the shack, but soon decides against it, and scurries back -- only to see Ezra's wrists and neck slit on the ground, with the loose leaf paper of secrets. When she bends down to pick it up she is shocked to see a blank paper. Its to her shock that Ezra is still breathing, and that Shana's giggling reverberates from across the room. Melissa decides to reconvene with Wren in order to find out what happened to her biological daughter, however is terribly shocked to discover she never even had a child to begin with and that medical records prove this. Also, when Veronica learns from her daughter that she was framed, she vows to get her job back, although is abruptly cut short by the revelation that she may have shredded papers proving her daughter never had a child. The cliffhanger shows Ali's blonde hair flying in the wind as she drives towards her old house. She breaks in but is horribly shocked to discover someone else had beat her to it. Someone burns down a house. Its reveled to be none other than Emily's previous one. Episode Seventeen... Emily learns via a text message from A that her father has developed a fascination with setting houses on fire. Much elaboration leads her to vow to her self never to mention this to her mother until she can confront him herself and find out the underlying reasons behind it. Later, Pamela learns that her spouse has been dishonest with their money, so she decides to track him down. Its much to her shock that the police department of Rosewood has declared him missing. Jessica came very close to discovering who kidnapped Wayne -- but was cut short by the news that her ex husband was almost killed, which then causes her to reconsider the reasons behind their separation to begin with. Although, originally, Hanna was going to be given a court date not far from the present, it was only when Ashley blurted out that lately she's had no control over her own daughter that court marshals began to reconsider the date of her appearance in court. Meanwhile, Ashley learns that Kate and her ex husband have divorced, and that someone has been breaking in to her house to view her pregnant stomach. Shana reveals to Aria that she knows about Ezra's personal life. This causes Aria to run away from the shack and soon back to Homewood, where she discovers her father has been drained of money by a ruthless con woman, and that her mother has a secret she's not even close to willing to reveal. Melissa learns from her own mother that she never had a pregnancy and that she only made her self think that to comfort herself about her failed relationships. This causes her to leave Rosewood in hopes for a better future. Less graciously, however, this causes Spencer to lash out at her own mother and question her legal integrity and the morals behind her choices, to which Veronica promises that she's seeking her occupation back for all the right reasons this time. Meanwhile, Wren plots against the Hastings family by employing Mona, Cece, Shana and Jenna as his sidekicks. They plan to create a false crime in order to lure Veronica back to her job where they will then murder her. Another convention begins among Mona, Cece, Shana, Jenna and Wren, during which its revealed Ezra he been murdered, and also that another plan needs devised before things get tight. So, as a result, they decide to loosen their grips on the liars and go after the mothers. Each of their plans were devious --and even more so when it becomes wildly evident that they're attempting to turn them against each other too. Mona's was to inform Pamela of her husband's fascination with fire, which would then cause her to separate her self from Wayne and accept that he's never coming back, after which Lucas will return and falsely report to the police department that he burnt down his house and many others. Shana's was to kill Ezra then gossip about what he had supposedly done to his students; however, she failed when Ezra overtook and physically assaulted her -- thereby leaving her status and the state of Ezra's presence uncertain. Cece's was to reveal to Ashley through message that the father of her child is a young man by the name of Lucas, and that her daughter is not safe so long as the label on her forehead remains "murderer." And Jenna's was to sabotage Veronica'a attempts at getting her job back by making it seem like she may have been involved with Cece's feigned murder. The cliffhanger shows Pamela discovering the charred remains of her house, whilst meanwhile in the background Alison is shown with a gas mask on. When Hanna learns Travis may have been involved with a prostitution ring in Brookhaven, she decides against her own foresight to break up and part ways with him. The fact that Hanna is virulently grieving causes Ashley to feel deprived of attention, which then causes her to confide in Travis, and leads to her discovery that he may have once sold Ali's body at one time. Mona reveals to Cece and Shana and Jenna and Wren that she has bailed Ali out of jail and that from here on out their plan will commence smoothly. After having been assigned their tasks by an unknown person, Mona, Cece, Shana, Jenna and Wren depart, and in the last few or so scenes their tasks were revealed. Mona's was to reveal her self to a shocked and confused Emily then to distract her and her mother while her accomplice kidnaps Wayne and holds him hostage. Cece's was to falsify evidence to where it seems like Hanna committed her feigned murder. Shana' was to lure Aria to a shack on the outskirts of town, where she would then reveal that Ezra was concealed somewhere in the building, and that he has a big long paper detailing all the liars' secrets, and that there's sixty seconds left before Ezra's murder and the unveiling of all their secrets commences. And Jenna's was to reveal her self to an already troubled Spencer, then to reveal that Veronica never did anything wrong. The cliffhanger shows Ali taking off a gas mask in front of a mirror. Episode Eighteen: Upon realizing what A has done to her life, Hanna devises a plan: one that precludes rejoining her friends. In order to do so, however, she'd need the trust of her mother, but she's intensely afraid she can't retrieve that. Unbeknownst to her, though, Ashley's keeping a secret, too -- and its highly dangerous compared to the one her daughter is keeping. Later, Travis makes a surprise reappearance via visiting Hanna in jail; he informs Hanna that he knows something that will acquit her. Unfortunately, Hanna's not yet granted him back his trust, so she turns down the assistance she might have received. Pamela learns from Ashley that she's pregnant. Its much to her shock that she believes she knows who the father is. Emily grapples with her girlfriend, Paige's, extended absence from her life, and even begins to question the intent behind her actions -- after which she receives a text from A detailing how she's wrecked his life and how she can no longer recover now that she knows too much. Wayne is incarcerated; life in prison, no possibility of parole. Ezra returns to Rosewood and vows revenge against Aria by plotting to blackmail Byron for money. Its to his shock that Alison, whom he didn't even know was alive, has beat him to the deed. Cece and Shana turn up dead in the abandoned shack on the outskirts of town, and its revealed that shack once belonged to none other than Ali Dilaurentis her self. Mona and Jenna take cover in Brookhaven, away from Ali, devoid of danger; unbeknownst to them, someone from their past has followed them. Spencer learns from Veronica that her life is in danger now that she has breast cancer and that she wants to do right by the community via solving who killed Wilden, Cece, and so on; she wants to do right by those she's betrayed in the past. Her efforts are cut short by Ashley revealing to her that Darren's murderer was Cece and that Cece is not dead; she's looking for more prey to, well, prey off of. The cliffhanger shows a local newsreporter by the name of Gunther discovering Cece and Shana's bodies. Episode Nineteen: Gunther's appearance on television proves fatal when he reveals all that's been happening to the liars and their parents in the last few years. Its revealed that Cece was killed by an infuriated Travis and that Shana committed suicide at the sight of seeing her partner in crime dead. The wake of this heartless revelation leads to many story progressions in regards to the parental advancements. Ashley learns about her daughters relationship with Travis and his visits to her in prison since then. She confronts him and vows to assault him if he even tries to weasel his way in her life again. Veronica learns that her breast cancer has progressed to stage four and that she only has less than a year to live her life. She decides to have an affair with her doctor, which Peter discovers, and later files for divorce. Pamela learns that Ella has been dating a man she once knew as a heartless, mysterious, twas ridiculous man; she vows to watch after the state of their relationship in spite of the fact she has no roof over her head. Ella begins to experience the wrath of abuse at the hands of the significant other she once knew she trusted, and when she discovers he's cheating on her with one of her old college friends, she's torn between risking her life by breaking up with him, or continuing to entrap her self in a loveless relationship. Meanwhile, the Liars, are troubled by what seems like the return of Ali; that night they saw what looked like her wandering the streets holding Toby's hand. = Episode Twenty: Its revealed that Mona and Jenna have begun their own life, despite the fact they've known all along their masters plans for Cece and Shana; they're living in Brookhaven, together, vowing never to plan to return gain. Ashley learns she's suffered a miscarriage via the fact her husband broke in her house to attempt to retrieve money but accidentally tripped, fell and landed atop an unconscious Ashley. Veronica gets her job back and gains enough evidence to incarcerate Cece but learns fate beat her to it. Pamela's old house is rebuilt by Gunther's brother Brody. She moves back in with her and her daughter and trashes all memories of her husband. Ella breaks up with her boyfriend; she's attacked but saved at the last moment by an angry Byron who assaults and later murders the man. Alison reveals to her old friends that she plans to turn resident against resident. Unfortunately, however, Carla has returned. She vows to institutionalize her but Jessica objects to this and sues her over the fact she's overstepping her clearly drawn boundaries. Episode Twenty One: Gunther is revealed to be the original red coat and the original A as well as the original manager of the B team. Its later shown that Carla murders Jessica then watches on as her own former student is institutionalized alongside her crazed ex lover Ezra. Jake moves in with Mona and Jenna; Travis decides to reveal to the police department that he was one of the first people to cause the chaos in Rosewood. Ashley remarries Tom and gets pregnant shortly thereafter, but it's revealed the father is the result of an affair during the time she was stressed over Hanna's imprisonment; however, Ashley decides to allow Tom to think the child's his. Veronica divorces Peter over the fact he does not agree with her positions on how to live her life, then is murdered by the escalating breast cancer she has been experiencing for the past few weeks or so; Spencer but not Melissa watched as her mother took her last breath. Its later revealed Melissa was imprisoned due to the fact she was poor and became a prostitute to support her self. Pamela's husband is released from prison but is not intent on getting back together with his wife whom he believes betrayed her by not defending his intents behind setting fire to people's houses, so he decides to file for divorce then move to Ravenswood where he becomes a gatekeeper at that local cemetery. Ella divorces Byron after its revealed he's begun continuing his previous affair with Meredith and that Ali knew that and that that's why she unintelligently forgave him for his past actions. That's also why Ezra was blackmailing him, too; in order to protect Aria and make sure her family doesn't fall apart again. The cliffhanger shows a flashforward to fifteen years later. Episode Twenty Two: In fifteen years, here's what's happened... Hanna moved to the Big Apple where she later became a beautician at a hairdressing salon. Spencer followed in her parents footsteps and became a lawyer after which she reunited with and later married Toby after which she had three boys and two girls. She moved to Brookhaven. Emily became a police officer in LA where she later met and fell in love with Paige's cousin who she adopted three children to parent with. Aria moves to Ravenswood where she becomes a local judge which allows her to preside over the towns most heinous crimes. Mona and Jenna move to Maine where they wed and later adopt four children. The cliffhanger shows Ezra and Ali marrying.